


Chicken

by queermosapien



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermosapien/pseuds/queermosapien
Summary: After a filming session goes slightly wrong, Rhett begins to question everything he thought he knew about his feelings for Link. (light AU - no wives, no kids)





	Chicken

It was a crisp October morning -- at least, as crisp as it got in LA -- and in the bedroom of an old house near the park, Rhett was scratching an itch that needed to be scratched. It was always a businesslike affair with him. No foreplay, no buildup, he didn't even get undressed; he just undid his pants and shirt, shoved his right hand into his waistband and got it over with. It was a biological process like any other.

Rhett was what his grandparents would have called a "confirmed bachelor". At forty, he had pretty much come to terms with never partnering up with anyone. Sure, he'd dated in the past, even had a few serious girlfriends, but he'd never felt that _certainty_ , the spark that meant you'd found The One. He wasn't complaining, though. He had friends, a sweet little dog named Barbara, and as for the rest? Well, that's what Righty was for.

For some reason, though, Righty wasn't working this time. Rhett had been going at it for at least half an hour, long enough that his shoulder was starting to hurt, and still nothing. So when his phone buzzed on his nightstand, it was with something close to relief that he reached for it.

The text was from Link, because of course it was.

 

**Coffee?**

 

Rhett smirked, leaning back onto his pillow. Coffee with Link was shorthand for a multi-hour event where the two would brainstorm new ideas, crack jokes, and otherwise shoot the shit. Usually they did manage to drink coffee at some point too, but that was by no means guaranteed.

 

**sure. you're paying.**

**Fiiiiiine. See you in 20.**

 

Twenty minutes wasn't a lot of time to begin with, and Link was chronically early, so by the time Rhett answered the knock at his door he was shirtless and his hair was still wet and half-styled.

"You ready?" Link asked almost before the door was fully open.

"Man, do I look ready?" Rhett left the door open and headed back upstairs, Link trailing behind him.

"I did say twenty minutes."

"Yeah, and it's been fifteen." Rhett's tone was annoyed on the surface, but he was smiling nevertheless. It took more than that to make him truly irritated at his best friend. "Anyway, what's the hurry? You got somewhere to be?"

"Whatever. You've got five before I leave without you."

It took another half hour for Rhett to get ready, and of course Link didn't leave. After almost 35 years, their snipes and jabs were well-understood by both of them as playful sparring and nothing more. They chatted endlessly on the car ride to the coffeeshop, in line, and for hours sitting on plush chairs nursing drinks which rapidly cooled.

"Oh, so hey," Link said at one point, "I had an idea for the show."

"Hit me, brother," Rhett replied, sipping his tea and grimacing at how lukewarm it had become.

"I call it, 'The Chicken Challenge'," Link revealed dramatically. "Basically I figured we could play different variants on Chicken and whoever loses the most gets a forfeit."

Rhett nodded. His mind was already buzzing with ideas on how to adapt Chicken to their own unique brand of comedy. "We can't play actual Chicken with actual cars, obviously," he said out loud.

"Obviously. We could use shopping carts?"

"Bikes?"

"Motor scooters?"

They both broke into torrents of laughter at the image of two grown men driving motor scooters at each other full-throttle. "Yes, perfect," Rhett agreed when he'd gotten his breath back.

Two hours later, the episode was mostly planned out. They had four different types of Chicken lined up and had plans for a gruesome final forfeit, but the episode still didn't feel complete. "Needs a finale," Link mused. "Like, one really big thing."

"Bigger than you potentially vomiting?"

"Yes, because that happens every time."

"Fair." Rhett leaned back and stretched, wincing as his shoulders cracked and popped. "Let's leave it here for now, okay? We've been at this for ages, I think they want us to leave."

Link agreed, and soon they had returned to Rhett's house. Rhett could tell that Link's "big finish" was still nagging at his mind, and he laid a hand gently on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, chill out, man," he said. "We'll think of something. We don't gotta figure it all out in one shot."

"Yeah, I know. I'll probably get the perfect idea at like two in the morning. I'll see you later, alright?"

Link was wrong. It was three-thirty in the morning when the text came in, stirring Rhett from sleep.

 

**FANSERVICE CHICKEN.**

 

~

 

"Nobody... calls me... chicken."

"Let's talk about that."

The video was going to be pretty solid, Rhett thought. Link did a surprisingly good Marty McFly impression, and although Rhett still wasn't a hundred percent sure what Fanservice Chicken was, the rest of the challenge seemed like reliable comedy. The first challenges were Motor Scooter Chicken, which Rhett won by a narrow margin, and then Gross Food Chicken, which Rhett won by a significantly less narrow margin. ("How much pig anus do we even _have_ in this studio?!") Surprisingly, though, Link tied things up with Ice Bath Chicken and Roach Bath Chicken, meaning that it was soon all down to the "grand finale".

"So," Link said to the camera, "I'm sure everyone's heard of this in some form or another. We all used to play it in high school and college, or at least I did..."

"I'm still not entirely sure what I'm doing here," Rhett pointed out.

"Well, the rules are simple," Link continued. "You and I are going to sit facing each other in these chairs--" On cue, two chairs were brought into frame by the Mythical crew and placed rather disconcertingly close together.

Link carried on. "We are then going to each place one hand on the other's knee, like so. Come here."

Rhett slowly sank into a chair as Link settled across from him, and soon both had hands resting on each other.

"Then," Link said, "all we have to do is slowly move our hand up the other guy's thigh--"

"Whoa, _what_?!"

"--until one of us gives up, or... I don't know, the crew gets uncomfortable."

"Man, is it too early to concede?" Rhett sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh come on, what's a little heavy petting between friends?" Link joked. "Now, are you ready?"

Rhett swallowed hard. He could feel sweat on his palms already. "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," he replied. "Let's get this over with."

Producer Stevie, in a voice barely masking giggles, gave a short countdown. "Alright, in three... two... one... begin."

Rhett raised his eyes to meet Link's and tried not to think about the hand creeping up his leg. It was funny -- even with a streak of silver in his hair, Link looked eternally boyish. Maybe it was the grin, or the sparkle in the eyes, but something about his friend never seemed to age. Rhett had become painfully aware of the deepening crow's feet in the corners of his eyes, but Link somehow seemed unchanged since their first year of college.

As he felt his own hand inch higher, Rhett realized that this line of thinking was not, in fact, helping him get more comfortable. He heard his pulse whooshing in his ears and by the feel of it, he was starting to blush. Neither had given in yet, and they were both leaning closer to each other, their rising hands now on each other's hip. Link's hand felt warm as it traced over the seam of Rhett's jeans and ventured further. Soon each man was touching skin as they reached the hem of the other's shirt. Rhett slipped his hand up Link's side and somehow they both wound up standing, holding each other by the waist. Link's blue eyes never dropped from Rhett's, but for once in his life, he wasn't smiling. Rhett couldn't think of anything but Link's hands traversing his skin and Link's face tilted up to his. The set was silent, until Stevie's voice broke through.

"Uh, guys?"

They both started as if awoken from a dream, and immediately they dropped their hands and stepped back from each other. Rhett tried to speak but his throat was too dry, and Link became suddenly fixated on straightening out imperceptible wrinkles in his shirt.

"I'm, uh, gonna call that a draw," Stevie continued.

"Yeah," Link said, "that sounds about... about right."

"In fact, can we cut?" Stevie looked around at the crew. "Let's take a break for a while, and get back to it in, what, an hour?"

Rhett nodded almost imperceptibly, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah," he croaked at last.

There was a murmur of agreement from the crew, and Rhett sank back down into his chair as his employees quickly exited. He could feel eyes on him from every direction as the room emptied, but still he sat rigidly in place, trying to will his heart to stop racing. Link approached him and reached out to touch his shoulder. "Hey..." he began, but Rhett flinched away as if he'd been burned.

"Don't," he said, sharper than he'd intended. "Just... don't, okay? Please."

There was a pause, and then Link wordlessly moved off. Rhett continued to sit still, until at last he was alone. Only then did he relax, tilt his head back, and cover his burning face with his hands.

" _Fuck_."

 

~

 

That night, Rhett lay awake as the hours slowly ticked past. It was cool for October, but Rhett was burning up. The blankets were tossed almost to the floor, and Rhett was bare-chested. He couldn't get that day's shoot out of his mind. Worse, Link hadn't texted him at all. Usually Rhett couldn't go two hours without being subjected to some stream-of-consciousness commentary on Link's daily life, but it had been radio silence since _it_ happened.

 _It_. The _Incident_. Rhett didn't know what had come over him. It had truly been like... the best analogy he could come up with was an optical illusion. You stare at a picture for so long and only see one thing, and then suddenly a switch flips in your brain and you see something entirely different, and you wonder how you ever missed it.

Link's eyes.

Link's smile.

Link's hands.

 _Link_.

Almost unconsciously, Rhett put a hand on his thigh and eased it upwards. Instantly he was taken back to that moment. He saw Link's face in front of him, that constant smile. He felt Link's hand once more ascending, and this time it didn't stop at his waist but _continued_ , up over his chest, tracing his collarbones. Rhett relaxed and felt his other hand -- _Link's_ other hand -- caress his stomach and toy with the waistband of his boxers. His fingers -- Link's fingers -- slipped inside, past a thicket of hair until the fingertips caressed what was there, hard and insistent, pulsing with every beat of Rhett's heart.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," breathed Rhett as he closed his fist around his aching erection and slowly began to stroke. His other hand still roamed over his nearly-naked form, and Link's face still swam in his mind.

He wanted it to last longer than it did, but he couldn't stop himself as orgasm hit him hard. A wordless groan wrenched itself from somewhere deep inside his chest as he came, back arched, right arm working, hips desperately thrusting into nothingness, and over it all, Link's face shining behind his closed eyes.

Rhett didn't remember falling asleep but he must have, as his next conscious thoughts came as midday sunshine streamed through his bedroom window. He turned his gaze to the clock on his dresser. 1:47 PM. He never usually slept this late. Then again, he considered as he got to his feet and headed towards the shower, he _also_ never usually woke up with dried cum on his hands after fantasizing about his best friend.

He took his time in the shower, his sleep-fogged mind still trying to make sense of these new developments. He'd never experienced something like that in his life, and Link was the absolute last person he'd have expected to trigger it. But there could be no mistake, that's exactly what had happened. Even now, as hot water ran over his face and down his back, Rhett had to consciously stop his mind from drifting back to Link. It was easier said than done -- yesterday's shoot seemed to have burst a dam that held back decades of emotion, and Rhett was just along for the ride.

Link. They'd never been shy about the affection they had for each other. It was common to say an easy "love you!" when they weren't going to see each other for a while. No hidden meaning, no complications, just real and honest love between friends. At least, that's how Rhett had always assumed it was. Now he wasn't so sure.

Rhett turned the water off and stepped out onto the bathmat. Wrapping a towel around himself, he returned to his bedroom and checked his phone.

Nothing. Radio silence.

Rhett sat on the edge of his bed and scrolled back through his texts with Link. There were so many that the absence now felt conspicuous and pointed. God, what if things never went back to how they were? What if this was the end? Anxiety rose in Rhett's chest, consolidating in his throat, a hard lump of fear. This was yet another novel sensation for the day; Rhett prided himself on self-assurance and confidence, but here he was, fretting over what? A little misunderstanding? He knew that a few hours or even a few days of awkwardness didn't spell the end of thirty years of friendship. But... still.

The day passed painfully slowly. Normally Rhett would be working, playing music, something to pass the time, but his mind kept flitting back to the feeling of Link's hands on him, or Link's laugh, or just the way he looked when Rhett was talking about something. Rhett couldn't remember ever having felt like this before. He'd thought he'd loved some of the girls he'd dated before, but this... this was different. Worse, his body was reacting like a fourteen-year-old's again. Every few minutes, it seemed, his cock turned to steel at the thought of Link pulling him in for a hug or laughing that stupid, sweet laugh of his.

Night fell at last, and Rhett was able to lie in bed. He wasn't tired, but at least this way he felt like there was an excuse to not be productive.

At midnight, almost on the dot, Rhett's phone buzzed, and instantly his heart jumped in his chest. His hands shook as he unlocked his phone and opened the message. Link, Link, finally.

 

**Hey.**

 

A few seconds passed, and Rhett could see that Link was typing.

 

**Are you awake?**

**I kinda hope not.**

 

Rhett's stomach was in knots and his mouth was dry. He stared at the glowing screen as the messages continued.

 

**Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know that would... go the way it did.**

**I mean it. I just thought it would be funny.**

**But it wasn't funny, was it?**

 

There was a long pause then, and Rhett saw Link type and erase over and over.

 

**I just wanted you to know**

**whatever you felt, if you felt anything**

 

Another pause. Typing, erasing, typing, erasing, typing...

 

**I felt it too.**

 

Rhett couldn't put a name to the whirlwind of emotions raging inside him. His hands were trembling so hard that he could barely hold his phone, and tears of -- relief? joy? fear? -- welled in his eyes and blurred his vision. He viciously scrubbed at his face with the back of his hand as another message lit up the screen.

 

**Anyway, that's how it is. At least for me.**

**I'm sorry, I'll understand if**

**fuck I don't even want to say it**

**I don't want this to end**

**I'm so fucking scared, Rhett**

 

Rhett typed his reply at last, unable to let another moment go by like this.

 

**it won't end**

**please believe me**

**nothing's ending**

 

He paused. _In for a penny_ , he thought, and pressed on.

 

**i want to see you**

 

The silence this time went on for what felt like an eternity. Entire civilizations rose and fell in the moments between messages. The tears swimming in Rhett's eyes began to fall, and he heard strangled sobs pulled from his throat.

 

**Yes. Studio. Now.**

 

The message came as a jolt, and before Rhett could comprehend it fully he was on his feet and pulling clothes on, while Barbara looked on in sleepy confusion. "Later, girl," he said as he grabbed his keys, "I gotta do this. Be good."

When Rhett arrived at the studio, he could see Link's car already parked out front. He felt like he was going to throw up from nerves, which was ridiculous. _It's Link, man,_ he told himself. _Nothing's changed. No matter what, you'll always be Rhett and Link._ Rhett ran a hand through his hair, straightened his collar, and took a deep breath before pushing open the doors and walking in.

Entering the set, Rhett didn't see Link at first. Then there he was, a figure sitting at their desk, slumped over, his face in his hands.

"Hey..." Rhett said in a voice barely more than a whisper.

Link looked up. His eyes were red, but he smiled. "Hey," he replied in a cracked voice. "Thought it took you longer'n that to get ready."

Rhett smirked in spite of the butterflies swirling in his stomach. "I skipped a few steps."

Link smiled at him a few moments more, but he soon dropped his eyes again and the smile faded. "Fuck," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Rhett moved to Link's side and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. The gesture was almost instinctive to him. "Don't be sorry. I should be the one apologizing to you. I made things so weird."

"It was my idea."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who reacted."

Link raised his head and fixed Rhett with the most serious gaze Rhett had ever seen on anyone, let alone his goofy best friend. "We both reacted, Rhett," he said. "I need you to know that. If you felt what I was feeling, then we both reacted."

"Man, I don't know what I felt," Rhett said. "All I know is I've spent the last two days not feeling anything else."

Link pushed his chair away as he rose, turning to face Rhett with his back to their desk. Rhett felt sure that his heartbeat was visible through his chest. "Rhett, I--" Link began, but Rhett cut him off.

"Just... just listen for a second." Rhett closed his eyes and took a deep, wavering breath. "I've never... experienced this before. I've never felt so... so _much_ at once before, y'know? I'm not even totally sure what's happening, but I..." He trailed off, suddenly aware of Link's hand on his. He took it, and clasped it tightly. "Link, I just need to know that whatever _this_ is, that it's not just in my head. I need to know if you're... with me on this."

Rhett opened his eyes and looked up at last. Link wasn't smiling, but his eyes had that trademark shine to them. Rhett felt Link's hand raise up and caress the side of his face, and instinctively he leaned into the touch. Their bodies drifted closer, as if drawn by gravity, until there was only a few inches of empty space between them. "Rhett..." Link breathed.

 _In for a penny_ , Rhett thought for the second time that night, and with one swift motion he closed the gap and pressed his lips to his best friend's.

The kiss tasted like peppermint and felt like breathing deep after too long spent underwater. Rhett could feel Link's hands all over his back, his arms, his hips, touching everything in reach. Rhett wasn't complaining, though he was taking a different approach; his own hands were still, but he held Link close and tight, as if at any moment he would disappear into thin air and only Rhett's arms could keep him here.

They kissed for what felt like hours, and when they finally broke apart, both were breathless. They stared into each other's eyes, communicating silently. Link raised his hands and tangled his fingers in Rhett's hair, leaning back slightly against the desk. Rhett ran a hand down Link's face and neck, and when Link let out a soft moan of pleasure, the hand was followed by Rhett's lips. The skin there was rougher than Rhett was used to but he didn't care, because with every kiss, lick, and gentle nip of teeth, Link sighed and moaned deliciously. Rhett could feel Link's hands tight in his hair, holding him in place, urging him to keep going.

Without thinking, Rhett suddenly straightened and gripped Link's shirt tightly in both hands. With one fluid motion, he ripped the shirt open and exposed his friend's bare chest. His mouth returned to Link's neck at once, only now his hands followed, roaming eagerly over bare skin. Rhett could hear Link breathing heavily, could hear whispers of pleasure escaping his lips. Never breaking contact, Rhett slipped his hands down to Link's thighs and pulled him up to sit on the edge of the desk. He felt Link's hands working to undo his buttons and let out a deep moan of excitement.

Soon both men's shirts were undone and pushed back, and only then did Rhett lift his mouth from Link's neck. Somehow he had worked his hips between Link's thighs, and his hands were tight on Link's waist. Rhett could feel his erection throbbing insistently in the tight confines of his jeans, and a quick glance confirmed Link was in the same predicament.

"Rhett, I..." Link began, in a voice thick with lust.

Rhett silenced him with a soft kiss. "I want you," he whispered when they broke apart.

" _Yeah_ ," breathed Link.

That was all the encouragement Rhett needed, and he began to rain kisses over Link's upturned face, his jaw, his neck, anywhere there was skin exposed. Rhett swiftly and hungrily moved down Link's body, licking a line down his sternum and over his navel, until he reached the waistband of his jeans. Here he paused, and tilted his face up, seeking permission to go further. It was granted with a smile and a soft caress, and Rhett began to undo his friend's pants.

Rhett pulled Link's jeans down and off, tossing them to the side. Now there was nothing but thin cotton between Link's hard cock and Rhett's mouth. Uncertainty crept in, but Rhett pushed on, motivated by Link's hands running through his hair and the soft noises of excitement and anticipation he could hear. Rhett raised his hand and, almost timidly, rested his palm on Link's dick. It was warm, and when he closed his fingers around it he could feel it pulse in his hand. As Rhett slowly stroked up and down, he was surprised by the uniqueness of the situation. It was so familiar to him -- an action he'd performed on himself thousands of times -- and yet simultaneously so foreign a vantage point.

Rhett leaned forward and pressed his lips again the erection straining against Link's boxers, eliciting a sharp gasp. Startled, Rhett pulled back and looked up. "Was that bad?" he asked.

"No, god no, it's so good, don't stop," Link said quickly, already pushing Rhett's head back to where it was.

Rhett smiled and turned back, and this time when he put his mouth to Link he began to run his lips over the shaft, the same way his hands had been working before. From base to tip, Rhett's mouth mapped Link's most sensitive topology. The taste of cotton and the smell of Link filled Rhett's senses, and he felt himself moving like a man in a trance to pull Link's boxers off of him.

Link lifted his hips, and then there he was, naked except for his unbuttoned shirt shoved roughly over his shoulders. Rhett sat back on his haunches, gazing at Link, seeing him now for the first time like he'd never seen him before. His hand reached out and grasped Link firmly, soon followed by his mouth.

Rhett laid kisses up and down Link's shaft, licked a trail up to the head and when a drop of precum appeared it was almost automatic for Rhett to lick it off. Link stiffened, tightened his grip on Rhett's hair, and almost without thinking Rhett took Link's dick into his mouth.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Link hissed. " _Fuck_ , baby that's so fucking _good_..."

"Mmm," Rhett responded, the tip of his tongue dancing over Link's skin. He began a steady rhythm, pushing Link in and out of his mouth, tongue working busily. Link's thighs lifted to rest on Rhett's shoulders, ankles crossing almost daintily behind him. Rhett's hands moved over Link's skin, tracing the muscles in his legs, exploring the ridges and valleys of his hips, gently scratching over his sides. Through it all his mouth continued its assault on Link's senses, until he felt Link's cock turn to steel between his lips.

"Baby... Rhett, I'm gonna... if you keep going I'll..." Link was struggling to form sentences but Rhett could feel what he meant. Wordlessly, he slipped Link out of his mouth, holding his shaft in one hand and gripping his thigh tightly in the other. He kept eye contact as he licked a firm line up Link's cock, sucked on the head briefly, then licked his way back down to press kisses against the delicate skin of Link's balls. When he drew one testicle carefully into his mouth, he felt Link's dick jump in his hand. Link made a sound, a strangled cry of desire, and Rhett watched his muscles flex uncontrollably.

" _God_ , fucking, oh _god_ , _shit_ , Rhett..." Link was hovering on the brink now, and without hesitation Rhett raised himself up and took his love's cock as deep into his throat as he could without gagging.

Link came then, pressing the heel of his left hand to his mouth to muffle the screams, his other hand clenched in Rhett's wavy hair, his hips rocking on the desk. Rhett kept him as still as he could, swallowing every drop he was given, distantly thinking of how unexpected his own actions were to him.

At last, Link's grip on Rhett eased, and he was quiet. Only then did Rhett allow Link's cock to slip from his mouth. He swallowed again, absently reaching down to his own erection, and was surprised to find that his pants were open.

"Don't remember doin' that," he murmured.

Link peered down at him, bare chest still heaving and slick with sweat. "Oh... yeah, I mighta done that, uh... before."

Rhett hoisted himself to his feet. "Hey, I ain't complaining," he said, stepping between Link's legs again and pulling the other man close. He kissed the top of Link's head as Link wrapped his arms around him and pressed his forehead against his chest. "Was that good?"

"Mmm," was Link's only muffled reply. Rhett took that as a yes. They stayed like that for a good while, letting Link relax and put his head back together. At last, Link pulled back and looked up into Rhett's eyes. "I love you," he said.

Rhett smiled. "You sure that's not the blowjob talking?"

"Pretty sure."

Rhett reached up and laid a hand tenderly on Link's face, and his heart almost burst with affection when Link closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "I love you too, Neal," he said.

"Rhett?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you, uh. I want you to..." Link struggled to find the words. Rhett was patient. "I want you to come too," Link said finally.

Rhett's still-hard dick throbbed once as if in agreement. "Honestly, that won't be too hard," he admitted, before adding, "no pun intended."

Link chuckled, nuzzling Rhett's neck and kissing the spot where his beard ended and skin began. "Will you do me a favour?" he said into Rhett's skin.

"Anything."

"Go to the first aid kit, grab the aloe vera. Little green bottle, you can't miss it."

Confused, Rhett stepped away from Link. "What for?"

"You'll see. Trust me." Link pulled Rhett in for another deep kiss and, reluctantly, Rhett left him to head for the first-aid kit. The bottle was there for burns -- hot lights, cooking, and extreme comedy led to those on occasion -- and Rhett made a mental note to put it back later. When he returned, Link was leaning back and playing with himself casually. He looked so impossibly desirable, and Rhett felt his cock throb again. "Find it?"

"Yeah. What for?" Rhett asked again.

Link didn't answer, instead reaching out and taking the bottle from Rhett. "Grab me my wallet, would you?" he said.

"Whoa now," Rhett said, "I dunno what you've heard but I am definitely _not_ that type of girl."

"Calm down, just go grab it."

Rhett did. One hand still stroking his dick, Link skillfully flipped his wallet open and retrieved something small and square from it. Realization hit Rhett like a train and he had to reach for the desk to steady himself. "Link, you... are you... baby, are you _sure_?"

Link turned his blue eyes to Rhett and that sparkle that was uniquely his was shining in them. "Yeah. I'm sure." He reached up and pulled Rhett close, kissing him sweetly. "I want this. I want _you_. We've wasted so much time, Rhett. I don't think I could stand wasting any more." As he spoke, Rhett could feel Link's hands pushing down his jeans. He dropped his own hands down to help, and soon he too was naked from the waist down. He was painfully aware of the blood singing through his veins, especially the blood which filled his stiff, aching cock. He held Link tightly and kissed him again and again, mumbling half-coherent words of adoration into his mouth.

Soon Link's hand was on Rhett's dick, stroking in the same slow, teasing way he'd stroked himself. Enough to keep him hard, enough to make him want more, but not _quite_ enough to push it too far. Rhett moaned once, desperately, as Link rubbed his thumb over the underside of Rhett's head and the sensitive bundle of nerves which collected there. Rhett reached between them to reciprocate and found Link ready for him. "Not bad for forty," he said quietly.

"Like I said," Link replied, "we have a lot of lost time to make up for." He pulled back from Rhett slightly, though his hand continued its slow, constant stroking. Rhett watched as, working one-handed, Link flipped open the lid of the aloe and offered it to Rhett. "Here. Get me ready." Rhett's dick jumped yet again, and Link squeezed it in response. Obediently, Rhett took the bottle and tilted it into his hand.

The aloe was slippery and cool on Rhett's fingers, and when he pressed it to Link's tenderest area he heard a sharp, hissing inhale. Still, Link kept up his motions as Rhett prepared him. Rhett wasn't totally familiar with the proper way to do what he was doing, so at first his touch was tentative, open-palmed. Link made soft whimpering noises of approval, and then Rhett heard the word "inside" and grew bolder.

After applying more lube to himself and Link, Rhett cautiously pushed one finger inside of the other man. Link moaned out loud, gripping Rhett tighter, and after a few minutes a second finger joined the first. It was warm, and tight, and slippery, and Rhett was suddenly desperate to feel Link surrounding him. "Link," he whispered. "Link, I-- _please_ , I have to--"

Link was two steps ahead of him, already ripping the condom open. It was hastily applied, along with more lube, Rhett lined up at his target, and when Link told him to go, he went.

Nothing could have prepared Rhett for it, nothing in the world. It was exquisite. Link's muscles clenched and relaxed around him, Link's legs locked him in place, and Link's breath was hot on his neck. They were still for what could have been days for all Rhett knew, so focused was he on the unbearably wonderful sensations he was feeling. At last, Link began to slowly rock back and forth, and Rhett moved with him, gliding smoothly in and out.

Rhett kept up his steady pace as long as he could, though Link made it difficult to keep composure. Their bodies moved together as one, each man clutching the other, beads of sweat dripping down their skin and mingling together. Gradually Rhett increased his pace, reaching between them once again to grip Link's erection and stroke in time with his thrusting hips. Link's breathing quickened, his kisses became bites on Rhett's shoulders, his nails dug into Rhett's back. Rhett picked up speed, his own mind fogging, and soon he was fucking himself hard into Link and Link was responding just the way Rhett wanted him to, all tongue and teeth, grasping hands and desperate, incoherent moans. Then it was happening, Rhett felt himself cross the threshold, could feel Link coming too, could feel it not only in the sudden rush of fluid over his hands but in the rhythmic pulsing around his dick, and then he was there, emptying himself into his best friend, clinging to him, Link's name the only word on his lips. Nothing had ever been so sweet before.

They held each other for a long time afterwards, Rhett still inside of Link, trembling in his arms. The silence felt safe, a comforting epilogue after the night's finale. Rhett slipped out of Link and barely managed to pull the condom off and tie it before his knees weakened and he staggered drunkenly to the couch. Link followed and the two collapsed into a pile of tangled limbs on the soft upholstery. Link cuddled close into Rhett's side, and Rhett held him, kissing the top of his head.

"We should shower," Link mumbled.

"In a bit." Rhett's eyes were already closed.

"Shooting day," Link insisted, even though his voice was thick with exhaustion.

"Just lemme hold you a while longer, okay?" Rhett ran his fingers through Link's hair. "I've missed you so much."

"See me every day," came Link's half-asleep response.

"No," Rhett said, "I haven't been seeing anything. But I see you now." He sighed, knowing from Link's breathing that he'd already passed out. He placed another kiss on his lover's head and felt him cuddle closer.

 _Yeah, I see you now_ , Rhett thought as sleep overtook him. _And I never plan on looking at anything else._

**Author's Note:**

> I would like you to know that this fic was like pulling teeth to create, but I wanted it to be in the world so badly that I had to do it. After all, how often do you get to add the phrase "pig anus" into an otherwise smutty piece? 
> 
> There may be more Rhink coming soon if I can muster the strength to make it.


End file.
